Valentine's Day Oneshot
by nicjmartin
Summary: Onesided SakuSasu, KonoNaru, HinaNaru, TemaShika, and then plain GaiLee, NejiTen, InoCho, but mostly NaruShika or ShikaNaru. If you don't like the pairings, don't read it. It's nothing really graphic rating is to be safe. Oh, and please don't flame!


It was Valentine's Day in Konoha. Naruto was walking around, a valentine for "someone" in his pocket, and watching everyone else.

There was Sakura, of course with Sasuke, trying to convince him to take her card. And there was Kiba, looking for someone. Shino, apparently, was talking to his bugs.

'Weirdo...' Naruto thought as he headed down the street and into the nearby training ground.

Bushy Brows and Bushy Brows-sensei were there. Bushy Brows-sensei must have not known Bushy Brows was there, since he was sneaking up behind him and he tucked something into Gai's pocket.

Gai turned and looked around, but Lee was gone. He turned to Naruto, "Did you see anything?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head.

At least it was a sure thing those two liked each other. The person he liked probably didn't like him, but he was going to give it a shot.

He headed back into the village where he saw Chouji at Ichiraku... with Ino?! 'Okay...'

Next he saw TenTen, giving Neji a card. Neji shrugged and put it in his pocket. Then he gave something to TenTen that Naruto couldn't quite see, but she must have liked it since her eyes lit up like a bug light.

Suddenly, Hinata appeared in front of him. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered "I-I'm sorry..."

"Nah. That's okay." Naruto said, standing up.

Hinata handed him a card "Here!"

"Oh, uh... thanks Hinata... but I'm kinda looking for someone..."

"O-oh... that's okay Naruto... just keep it, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata ran off.

He put the card in his pocket and kept going. Then... Konohamaru appeared?

"Hey! Boss!" he said "I-I got something for you!" he started digging through his pocket "You see, Naruto, I like you... a lot! So here!"

He handed him a coupon for a whole week's worth of free meals at Ichiraku (though it said a month, no one could stand only having one bowl a day!).

"Oh... wow! Thanks Konohamaru, but-"

"You like someone else, I know. Just keep me in mind, okay?!"

Naruto nodded and put the coupon under his forehead protector.

Konohamaru walked off and Naruto walked up a wall to his crush's favorite hang out... but someone else was with him.

"Thanks Temari... but I'm waiting for someone." Shikamaru said.

"Then why don't you go find them?" Temari snapped, taking back her card.

Shikamaru yawned "Too troublesome." then he noticed Naruto "Besides, he's here."

"Hey, I got this for you!" Naruto said, handing him a small box.

Shikamaru opened it. It was a mini shogi board with magnetic pieces!

"Wow! Thanks Naruto!" he said.

Naruto laughed "I made it so you wouldn't have to keep going to the library, cuz that's probably 'troublesome' for you!"

"Yeah... it's such a drag... but you made this?"

"Yeah!"

Shikamaru closed the box and hugged Naruto, "You rock!"

Naruto laughed "It's a good thing Pervy Sage made me learn to build things during our training!"

Later they were lying, staring at the clouds and talking.

"So who else did you see trying to get someone?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Oh... Sakura was trying to get Sasuke... Kiba looking for someone... Shino playing with his bugs... Bushy Brow and his sensei... except he didn't know who it was... oh yeah, and Ino and Chouji were together. Then Konohamaru and Hinata gave me a valentine. So who'd you see?"

"Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei... Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei... oh, and Gai-sensei was putting something under Lee's door this morning, right after I saw Lee leave."

"Oh. Don't you think they're kinda cute together?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda weird. They both beat around the bush to much and it seems like they'll never know the other likes them."

"Yeah... it's kind of depressing really."

"In a way. But eventually one of them will break."

"For sure. And what do you think about Konohamaru liking me?"

"Well, he's just a kid. It's probably his first crush."

"Nah... he had a crush on a girl before."

"But isn't Lee supposed to have a crush on Sakura?"

"Good point... and Hinata?"

"She's always liked you. Couldn't you tell?"

"Uh... sure!"

Shikamaru slapped his forehead, "Oh well... Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shikamaru! BELEIVE IT!"


End file.
